


Green

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Everyone deserves to be seen in a different light. Right?





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this has been sitting in my drafts for a minute.

“Why do you bother?”

You looked at Natasha frowning as you adjusted the cups, “I mean, everyone is thirsty?”

She sighed giving you a look, “you don't need to be nice to him and you know what I mean. Loki is an asshole. Has been an asshole since his brother brought him her. It doesn't matter what Thor says, the guy is a grade A jerk and will continue to be so.”

“Sometimes people need other people to believe in them,” you answered picking up the cupholder. So far you had dropped one off to Tony and Pepper, Steve and Bucky, all four had been in the same room going over some project Tony had drawn up, Pepper commenting that it wasn't going to happen within the year. Tony of course winked at you when he said he could get it done in three months time. Steve telling him not to push it and Bucky trying hard not to smirk and failing miserably as Pepper glared at Tony.

You enjoyed your job at the compound, officially you were an assistant to an assistant. Though, you couldn't remember who your boss was once you ended up running errands for Natasha who said it didn't matter anymore.

Your pay had gone up and your clearance jumped, why? You weren't sure, Nat liked you. Tony jokingly said you were his present to her. 

“Some people aren't worth the time,” she huffed still walking alongside you.

“They said the same about you,” the words slipped out before you could stop yourself and the redhead looked at you, green eyes narrowing. “Th-that's what… I mean… Mr. Fury said-” you stuttered.

“Touchè,” she said finally, “fine, but if he hurts your feelings or does anything you come find me,” she said pushing your glasses back on your nose. 

You smiled brightly at her, “I'll be fine!” You hummed backing into the doors of the library. 

Last cup. 

Natasha gave you a pointed look before turning and walking away.

The library was one of your favorite places, Tony had it stocked and it had everything. You had told him he was the Prince from Beauty and the Beast, and he roared with laughter telling you that was the nicest way anyone could call another a beast covertly.

You smiled as you caught sight of the black and green fabric of Loki's shirt, blacks slacks encased those long anime legs of his. Clint had almost died, laughing so hard he had fallen over when you had described them as such.

“Hey!” You managed floating towards him, in reality you knew you looked absolutely awful. You over thought about your steps and stumbled a little, still the sight of him made you feel like you were on cloud nine, how anyone could overlook him you weren't sure, but he was beautiful.

Blue eyes glanced up, quickly falling back onto the book in those elegant hands. A sigh leaving him, “Y/N… you have found me.”

“I thought you might like this?”

“Coffee is not my favorite,” he answered looking at the cup you presented him.

“Oh, well… I know, I'm sorry about the hot coffee,” you muttered looking down.

Loki's fingers brushed your hand as he took the cup from you. “Not hot, what is it this time you have decided to poison me with? Do not mutter, it is unbecoming.”

You felt your face heat, “its Oolong tea, I drink it at home, but this coffee place serves it and I thought you might like this so…” you watched as he wrapped his lips around the plastic top. It was odd, he was a prince and acted like it, so to watch him drink from a disposable made you giggle. 

His eyebrows rose slightly and you smiled, he liked it. 

Not another word was said and you moved, grabbing the book you had left the other day. This was why you liked him, silence, you didn't have to say anything and he didn't go out of his way to make you leave, nor did he expect anything from you.

Loki said nothing when you joined him on the floor, it had been another reason you liked him. Most others hogged the plush couches, not Loki, you could find him leaning against a wall, sitting against a bookshelf, or laying completely flat on the floor more than likely with his feet propped up on a tabletop or wall. 

He was so odd.

“Do you not have a lover?”

You jumped at the sound of his words, flinching at the question. “Huh?” You asked, so smooth, such a wonderful answer, you berated yourself as he flipped a page.

“Huh, is not an answer. You spend all your time here at the compound and with Natasha, following everyone around like a puppy. Your optimism is...exhausting to watch. I simply wondered how you could carry on a relationship when I realized you must have none.”

You stared at your book, was he joking?! Loki did not joke. He never started conversations, instead you always rattled on when you sat next to him and this was the first thing he decided to ask?! “I didn't think I was bothering anyone-”

“You do realize the Avengers are superheroes yes? Following them slows them down, especially when missions come up at a moments notice.”

You swallowed. “But they… they never-”

“Of course they wouldn't,” he cut you off not bothering to look at you, “simple pity.”

Silence. 

It wasn't the kind of silence you were used to with him. This was cold and lonely. The thought of being a nuisance to the team settled uneasily in the pit of your stomach. Was it true? You stood, thinking of the smiles they always offered, had you misinterpreted it? You had always wondered why, why they were so kind. 

‘ _ What? You're my present to Nat _ ,’ Tony's voice echoed in your head. You had wondered so many times, but always brushed it aside, happy to be useful. But you didn't need anyone's pity. 

Loki sighed, “though your presence is soothing, I think I am wrong about the pity. Daresay that I am a bit...jealous that you spend time with them at all.” He glanced over as the words left his lips. “Y/N?” He craned his neck, you had been sitting there a second ago. 


End file.
